The World Is Mine But You're Not There
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: Let's pretend for just one minute, the world is mine but you're not there. A music meme for the special relationship of America and England. Rated M for language, and sexual themes


**I know, I know...I should be working on the other two fics but I hit a bit of an writer's block, so I'm doing this to try and iron out the writer's block and bring back some creativity! Plus I've wanted to do a music meme for a long time so this is my chance~**

**Rules: 1) Pick a fandom or pairing.**

**2) Set your iPod to shuffle.**

**3) Listen to ten songs, and write mini-fics within the time frame of the song.**

**And I kinda cheated because the songs that came up, some were just too short to write even a mini fic in that time so some may seem longer...cause I cheated mwahaha~**

**Please don't judge me by the music on my iPod... seriously, I like a mixed bag of music.**

**Also I included some of the lyrics into the mini fics...just in case some people don't understand the angle from where the little fic is coming from the song prompt this one is successful then I might do it again for some other pairings~**

**AND AWAY WE GO~**

**Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**Pairing: USxUK/AmericaxEngland/AlfredxArthur...You can tell this is my OTP right now~**

**Title: The World Is Mine (But You're Not There)**

* * *

**1. It's Too Heavenly Here ~ All Dogs Go To Heavan 2**

_It's too heavenly here_  
_It's too peaceful and paradise like_  
_Straight and narrow and much too nice like_  
_Endlessly sunny and clear_  
_It's too heavenly here_

The blonde angel looked over the clouded kingdom in the sky, the many happy souls enjoying their reward for the life they had led in the lands below. They wouldn't be so happy if they had been there as long as he had. At first he took his job as an angel seriously, he was productive in his work and was positively cheerful.

But spending so long in a land where everything is perfect eventually dulls your senses of simple pleasures. Nothing thrilled him anymore. No gain could be found in the constant...niceness, even if that wasn't a word.

Arthur sighed as he twirled the small wand between his nimble fingers, sitting on a cloud (which didn't really make much sense but hey, he was an angel stuck in this happy loop so go figure).

"This place is supposed to have everything...to be the best...but its just too...too...".

"It's too heavenly here, am I right~?".

The angel looked up startled at the voice directed at him, no one had even spoken to him, so why should someone speak now? That was when he had gotten a good look at the man that had broken the silence of his boredom. A blonde who was certainly taller than him, with the most confident grin Arthur had seen in his whole life...well could it really be called a life up here? The new blonde certainly was a drastic change from all the white - a blazing red shirt and black trousers, glasses failing to hide the dazzling blue eyes. Arthur swore that nestled in his blonde hair were red horns though they were so small and rounded they looked more like cat ears...the pointed tail didn't help the feline image go away either.

There were many questions swimming around his head. Why was this man here? How did he get up here? Who was he?

"...What is your name?" asked the angel, not exactly the most important question to ask but it felt important to him.

The sky eyed man grinned back at him, tail swishing from side to side. "My name is Alfred, what about you?"

"...Arthur" he replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Well Arthur...I came here because I heard of your predicament...you're fed up of being the good guy all the time, it makes life too dull. I can provide that thrill, that little spice you're looking for!" laughed Alfred, eyes sparkling with unknown intentions. "So what do you say? Wanna give up heaven?"

The green eyes angel stared at the creature before him curiously, soaking in the suave words. It was then that he smiled brightly for the first time in centuries.

"Gladly" said Arthur, as he took a hold of the hand that was offered to him and the clouds disappeared into the thrilling flames that the dazzling man would now provide him.

**2. I'll Never Tell ~ Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Once More With Feeling)**

_But it's all very well _  
_'Cause, god knows,_  
_I'll never tell _

"Will you stop talking with your mouth full?".

"I'll stop when you stop drinking tasteless tea!".

"There is nothing wrong with my tea! You just lack taste buds!".

"Well if I lack taste buds then it's your fault with your horrible cooking!".

Another frustrated groan from the Englishman, who had failed to come up with another insult for the American. His face was slightly red from his yelling. How did this argument come about again? Someone had suggested that since not everyone was very rich nowadays, that everyone should pair up for this meeting and share a room with someone. Despite even England's protests, even his brothers got to come to this meeting. Scotland was bunking with Australia, Wales with China, Northern Ireland with Switzerland (originally Russia until Scotland kicked off). Now England was stuck sharing a room with America, something that was sure to be hell on earth.

"If you hate me so much then you can leave. I don't need your company" hissed England as his green eyes glared back at the blue ones.

Something must have struck at America's heart there because his eyes widened a bit before he quickly looked away, hair swishing slightly at the swift movement. Even from this angle England could tell that America's face had gone red, but why?

"I...don't want to leave" he mumbled back, fidgeting with his glasses as he spoke.

England stared at the blonde and waited for a bit more explination to his answer but didn't receive one. "Then I will" England said with determination, already starting to march past America.

He was halted however by arms snaking around his waist and pulling his back flush against America's chest. The sudden contact made England jump and he wriggled around to get free. "You git, let me go!".

America shook his head quickly and only tightened his grip. Arthur could feel Alfred's hot breath against his ear and it was so difficult to supress a shudder. "I know we fight all the time Arthur...but you do love me don't you?" questioned the frightened sounding voice.

So that was what was wrong. England eventually stopped his squirming and stood still, letting America hold him close. Of course he loved America, he had always loved him but sometimes he knew he was scared. Deep down, England was scared to tell America his fears, fears of America leaving him again, of breaking his heart once more and he knew those fears would always remain with him. America was so much younger, so full of oppurtunity and chance. What was he? The youngest of an island nation with nothing to offer.

'I'll never tell' thought England as he clasped America's hands in his own. "Of course I love you, idiot..." he said out loud.

That answer seemed to satisfy the sunny blonde who nuzzled against the Englishman's neck lovingly.

"I call shot gun on topping tonight~!" sang America, his cheery attitude springing back into life.

"Git, who said that you were getting sex tonight!" England snapped.

And so the arguments began again, but of course they didn't need to tell each other that they were in love because they already knew.

**3. Close Every Door ~ Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat**

_Close every door to me,_  
_Hide all the world from me_  
_Bar all the windows_  
_And shut out the light_

There was only a candle that flickered in the darkness to provide the small room light. By now the shadows were making him slightly paranoid, the way they danced around the candles' glow. Time seemed to slip right away in this room. How long had he been here? How much longer would he be here for? Where were his brothers, surely they knew he was gone? Did anyone care?

America would care...if America was still America.

The door swung open, causing England to lift his head to stare at the sudden light from the doorway with his tired eyes. "Have you changed your mind yet Iggy~?" giggled the man in the doorway. "Together we can be a great empire!"

England sighed in defeat and shook his head. "Alfred...you don't want to be an empire...did you learn nothing from my mistakes?" he said softly.

The taller blonde didn't seem to hear the elder's answer, stepping closer to the man until he was just in front of him.

"But Iggy, you look so weak and tired down there..." he chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "I can take care of you, make sure I get that bastard German back for what he did to your heart."

Even as he said it, England felt himself wince at the memory of the scar that would forever lay over his heart. That was a terrible day, but then again, these recent days had been just as terrible.

"This isn't the path to take America and you know that" said England, staring up into the man's icy blue eyes.

"Why do you keep saying I'm America? I'm Alfred, you know, your husband!" laughed America as he grabbed England's shoulders and forced him to stand up.

England could only tremble slightly in fear as he stared at the seemingly unaware man. It was true that they were married...but the American had hurt him so much that he was beginning to see all of the man's flaws.

"Are you afraid of what your brothers will think? I can nuke them if you want, so they don't get in our way!"

Emerald eyes widened as he quickly shook his head, a distressed sound escaping from his throat. "Don't hurt my brothers America, please, I-"

"Say you love me then. Say you want to be by my side, for all time, the greatest empire ever built on this world."

England bit his bottom lip as he felt the tears run down his cheek. He shivered when he felt America lean down to lick away the salty tears, leaving his cheeks damp and slightly flushed. He had no idea what had become of his America because this man certainly wasn't there. The affection was still idiotic, but there was some sense of superiority with the man. Like America thought that he was still above him...yet saying these sweet things as if they were still equals.

"I'm waiting for an answer Iggy~"

England glanced up into those blue eyes. To him, they were once as bright as the sky above...now all he saw was conceiled ice, cold and unfeeling. The seemingly sweet smiles were actually cocky smirks.

"...Of course I love you Alfred...of course I will be an empire with you..." he said, barely audibly from his dry throat. He felt like such a traitor just by saying it.

"I knew you would see it my way!" laughed America, pulling the englishman in for a tight hug, making sure he would never get away again.

See it his way. That was exactly what America wanted - everything to be as he wanted. Maybe that's why America's map was only of America...that's how he would rather have it but now, he also wanted England part of his own secluded world. Just the two of them...no one else could be part of their world.

America gently kissed England's nose, not at all deterred by the fact England hadn't bathed or ate since he had been locked in. "Don't worry about our leaders Iggy, I'll sort them out so we can be together forever!"

Is that what had started it? When England's leader had made some comment about their relationship being too physical? America's eyes had changed that day, he seemed a lot more clingy than usual.

The door had closed on them, leaving the two in the dark...all light lost.

**4. There Right There ~ Legally Blonde the Musical (Otherwise Youtube it...'Gay or European')**

_Gay or European?_  
_It's hard to guarantee_  
_Is he gay or European?_

"So England, are you gay or straight?"

Said man looked up from his cup of tea and newspaper to gaze across at the annoying blonde sat at the other end of the table. He wanted to yell at him for asking such an outright question but somehow managed to keep his cool, unlike his hot tea cup which he had to put down before it burned his fingers.

"And why are you asking?" replied England as his attention was now fully on the American before him.

America gave a casual shrug and propped his elbows up on the table so he could get a better look at the Brit. "I'm curious...I can never tell with you Europeans."

"I'm going to take that as an insult and not answer your question" said Arthur as he went to pick up his newspaper again. Stupid America, just trying to waste his time when he could read about how some idiot was ruining his country.

"Ohh come on! Russia, France and China aren't here yet, you have to entertain the hero!" laughed America as he leaned back in his chair with a triumphant grin.

England rolled his eyes with a small scowl on his face. "I'm European obviously America, because I AM in Europe."

"You're not answering the question properly!" America whined and pushed back on his chair so he could stand up. "Are you gay, or are you so girly cause you're from the EU?"

Typical of America to be so lazy that he couldn't be bothered to say 'Europe' again. What was the point in nicknames for important regions of the world? "I am NOT girly!" England growled as he folded his arms to try and look just a little intimidating. It didn't work of course because America just walked that little bit faster until he was standing right behind England. England was about to stand up when he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder, effectively keeping him in his seat. "Come on Iggy, answer my question~".

Somehow even with the use of that idiotic nickname, England still could find America's tone slightly intimidating. Who did it remind him of? Oh right, Russia of course.

"I'm not gay America, so will you just drop it?" England stressed as he tried to squirm out of America's grip. Bloody hell, he forgot how strong the boy was! Well, man now.

"And how would you react if I said that I was, was being the important word here, gay?" whispered England, lowering his head so that America couldn't see the red tint burning on his face.

An almost awkward silence hung in the air around them. England was desperate for China, Russia, hell even for FRANCE to walk in the room and break the tension that could be sliced up by a knife and served for tea. Wait tea, surely his tea would have gone cold by now!

"I might say that I'm only gay for you of course, cause the hero always woes the damsel!" America chuckled, his voice interrupting England's train of thought.

Now his face was bright red, though he didn't know whether from embaressment or from anger at America comparing him to a 'damsel'. But more importantly, in some strange American way, didn't America just say that he was gay...? And for him...?

"Well...I'll answer you then...". Without even turning around England was able to reach his hand back to grab the American's tie, tugging hard so that America's face hovered next to his. England turned his head a little with a playful smirk. "I'm gay and European~".

America's eyes lit up to Englands amusement as he crashed his lips against the Brit's in a clash for dominance. Though due to England's head angle the kiss was broken fairly quickly.

"Is this a closed contest or can anyone join in~?".

Both blondes looked up to see a smug looking France, a slightly scared China and an unreadable Russia standing by the door. China muttered something about Western nations before quickly running off, Russia on pursuit shouting for China to become one with him while France stood there with his smirk.

"For you know Angleterre, the French shall change our angle given the time of day" laughed Francis.

"Tough luck France, this European is mine" growled America as he just clung to his Brit tighter.

"Ahh I see that but you see, mon cher, you forget your own strength".

America blinked and looked down at England who, due to the squeezing and the sheer anger at France, had passed out in his seat.

"Damn it Arthur, you dont faint on the hero!".

**5. What Is This Feeling? ~ Wicked**

_Though i do admit it came on fast  
still i do believe that it can last  
and i will be loathing,  
loathing you my whole life long_

"Why do you hate me so much Arthur?"

"Maybe because you are illiterate, going to choke on a hamburger some day..."

"Those scones that you baked for me the other day tasted like couch stuffing!"

"Don't insult my cooking, wanker!"

And on and on and on this went, back and forth between the two nations like an overly long tennis match that would just not end. The meeting of the world had ended long ago, and the other nations had already left for a well deserved drink.

England and America however had stayed behind to endure another slandering match. They had now been arguing for two hours straight and had yet to pass out from the heat of their debate.

"Your eyebrows look like two bushy caterpillars waiting to eat your face off!"

"Your geography is total crap! You can't even find our enemies on the map!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

The two glared at each other for a moment before America looked away with a small pout, and a tint of red across his cheeks. "...I don't remember how this argument started" he admitted.

England sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward now that the passion of the argument was gone.

"It started when you suggested to include Wales in a...in a..."

England couldn't even say the word, it was so vile, so disgraceful that-

"A threesome? What's so bad about that?"

How could he say that word with a straight face?

"I am NOT having a...that, with my brother of all people!" growled England.

America whined loudly at this, folding his arms. "But...Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland have threesomes all the time, and they're your brothers!"

"If you haven't noticed, I loathe them with a passion...I'm not sharing my bed with any of them!" England snapped.

"...You know what Iggy, you are so right."

That answer took England by surprise but he smiled softly. Yes, maybe America was finally learning to be a civil gentleman.

"You can't share your bed with any of them because you belong in MY bed~!" America laughed, flashing that idiotic smile of his.

England spluttered loudly at the answer and was about to retaliate with some spiteful comment when America flashed him that look - that puppy dog look that would be so much more effective with the addition of fluffy ears and a tail. America must have noticed that England was lowering his guard and grabbed hold of his arm, snapping him out of his daze.

"Time to play in the supply closet Iggy~!"

"W-What? America! LET GO!"

**_6. Underground ~ Alex Day_**

_Listen to the gasping as it rips away_  
_Slam against the wall because you got no say_  
_Bodies all around you so you can't escape_  
_Feel like they could turn and crawl into my brain_

"America would you hurry up already? Stop looking at posters and move your feet!".

"But England look, that show looks fun, can we go see that!"

England let out an annoyed sigh as he grabbed hold of the American's arm. Brilliant, the one time he actually wanted America to hurry up he decided that the posters of the underground were much more entertaining than trying to get the train home. The last train of the night, might he add, and he didn't want to pay the extra money to get a taxi. Trying to flag down a taxi in the middle of London was a nightmare, and America wasn't helping his situation.

"Hey, what about that one! 'Love Never Dies'! Ya know it's set in America, isn't that awesome?" laughed America despite the smaller man's foul mood.

"It's a sequel and I've already seen it...will you just move!" England growled as he shoved America into the right direction.

"This is the last call for the Central Line train."

England looked up and swore under his breath, trying to quicken his pace. He could see the train at the platform, the last people trying to squeeze into the carriage. He was about to yell at America again, the stupid fool, when he felt America take the lead and tug (sometimes England wished that the other blonde remembered his own strength...he nearly tore his arm off!). America didn't notice England's yelp of surprise as he dragged the other nation until the two of them barely managed to get through the doors as they shut.

"Thank God..." sighed England as he tried to move his hand to rub at his temple.

But moving wasn't really an option since the carriage was so jam packed with people. America and England were stuck in an awkward position against the doors - with America pressing England's back against the door, breathing down the smaller man's neck. England scowled up at the American.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

"I would but I'm kinda stuck" came the reply with America's trade mark smile.

Before he could protest or insult the American, Alfred had managed to swoop down and capture Arthur's lips in a quick kiss. Quick, because they could tell the other people on the train were watching (or trying to ignore them, it was difficult to tell).

"You are such an idiot" murmered England as he lowered his eyes once the kiss was over.

"And I love you too~."

**7. ****Beneath A Moonless Sky ~ Andrew Lloyd Webber's 'Love Never Dies'**

_And I touched you. _  
_And I felt you. _  
_And I heard those ravishing refrains. _  
_The music of your pulse. _  
_The singing in your veins. _  
_And I held you. _  
_And I touched you. _  
_And embraced you. _  
_And I felt you. _  
_And with every breath and every sigh. _  
_I felt no longer scared. _  
_I felt no longer shy. _  
_At last our feelings bared _  
_beneath a moonless sky_

_****__I knew I could never have you...not with what people thought of us as individuals, after our history together, you could never be by my side like I had always wanted._

_People expected more of me...my people, my family, the world...so I ended up with Francis_

**_But he wasn't me._**

_But he wasn't you_

**_I love you._**

_He didn't love me like you do...he wanted me but didn't love me...it worked for a while, I didn't love him but I needed him._

**_Then one night you were tired of what was expected of you...I remember that night._**

_Tired, I left Francis' bed for one night and searched the streets for you...my heart let me find you and for a while, there was a silence between us._

**_I thought you were going to yell, insult me, like your fiery personality would dictate_**

_But I didn't. I ran into your arms and I cried, I cried so hard and loud into your chest, spilling out all the emotions that I had hid for so long. What would Francis care of my feelings when he had my body? You weren't like that, you loved me for what I was, what I am._

**_It pained me to hear you cry, and I tried to hard to calm you, soothe your pain so I could see your sparkling green eyes, the eyes that reminded me of forests and of life. You were my life. We didn't have to speak words to each other to know what this night would be._**

_I lifted my head as you wiped away my tears, staring up into your sky blue eyes. Such beautiful eyes that would always shine bright. I couldn't hold back my need and I reached up to crash my lips against yours - wanting and needing to have you again, just for one night._

**_I would never forget that night. I kissed you back with the same need and want, holding you tight as if you would disappear yet again out of my life. I loved you, I craved you. Just you._**

_This is what I wanted, I wanted you. I gasped when I felt your hands slip beneath my shirt, your hands were so cold, so very cold but then you kissed me again and I melted into your grasp, tugging at the clothes you were. They were just a barrier to what I wanted...I had to feel my skin on yours, to breath in your scent...everything that was you._

**_You were always so passionate, not the one to blush and stutter because you were a gentleman. My British gentleman, who I pushed down onto my bed, licking my lips as my eyes became requainted with the canvas of your body._**

_I could see your eyes darken at the sight of the marks Francis had left on me. Just like you, he loved to bite - to mark what was his. But I wasn't his and I only mewled and moaned in response as you made quick work of ridding me of his mark, replacing it with your own little nips and bites. I buried my hands in your sunny locks, tugging hard as you found a sensitive spot of skin. You knew my body so well._

**_The french bastard's scent was all over you, I had to get rid of it, replace with my own. You were mine, you were only mine and I made sure you wouldn't forget. How could you forget, not with these lovely marks to remind you of my devotion to you. I would never love anyone else - no one else could moan my name like you do._**

_"A-Alfred!" I cried when you finally got to my already hard member. I could see a flash of a smirk on your face, you always loved it when I cried your name. I never speak when it's him, I don't give him the satisfaction. My voice will only ever be for you, my love, only for you._

**_Our night of passion continued, our witness only being the night sky. No stars or moon shone for us, of course not, we didn't need their approval. I practically worshipped your body, groaning your name and other meaningful words as I rocked into you. Watching the red tint on your face as you writhed beneath me, screaming with pure pleasure. I missed this, I missed having you like this. This exotic display which was mine._**

_I wish it never ended but our climax came fast as we cried out in unison, in harmony, like a perfect opera or duet. We lay there together, our bodies fitting like the perfect jigsaw. My eyes grew heavy but I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay awake...but it was so hard to._

**_I chuckled as I watched you fight a losing battle with the sandman, and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Arthur, go to sleep..." I whispered softly into your ear._**

_Your words were like the perfect lullaby, cradling me into a pleasant slumber. You were the last thing I saw before the world grew dark. I wanted you to be the first thing I saw when I awoke._

**_I wanted you to be the first thing I saw when I woke up but I knew it was not possible. If I stayed then you would never leave me so I would have to leave you first, return to my country. I'll always remember that night._**

_You were gone and out of my life again but I shall always remember that night, beneath the moonless sky, where you loved me once again. My Alfred, I love you._

**_My Arthur, I love you._**

**8. I Can Make You A Man ~ Rocky Horror Picture Show**

_Such strenuous living_  
_I just don't understand_  
_When in just seven days_  
_Oh, baby_  
_I can make you a man _

"The stripper here is quite popular dear Alfred~!" laughed the drunk Frenchman as he patted the American on the back.

America frowned a little and edged away from France before he could think of trying to molest him. "Oh yea? Well he can't have as good a body as me, cause I'm the hero!" he declared.

France was about to make some lewd remark about America's body when the lights in the bar they were in dimmed until it was only the stage that was lit with a very cheap glow. A few music notes drifted from a piano near the crowd and a voice sang out from behind the curtain, showing the silhouette of the male waiting behind it.

"Don't get strung up...by the way I look, don't judge a book by its co-oooo-ver~!" sang the sultry voice.

America swore he could recognise the voice, even as the curtains opened and a black hooded man stepped out towards the center of the stage. There were wolf whistles all around, very eager eyes waiting to see who hid beneath the hood.

"I'm not much of a man...by the light of day..." purred the man as he slowly and teasingly undid the ribbon around his neck. America's eyes stayed on the strange singer stripper, feeling a bulge starting to grow in his pants just by that awesome voice.

"But by night I'm one hell of a lover!" came the scream of almost ecstacy as the hooded cloak was thrown aside into the audience.

As the cheers rang out, America could only stare in dumbfoundment at the stripper.

_The stripper was England!_

England didn't seem to be aware of the various sexual offers yelled to him. He stood there, perfect ass clad in tight leather pants and legs hugged by knee high leather boots. Nothing could hide his pale torso, only a spiked collar around his neck and a British police hat atop his head. England smirked as he riled up the crowd with various poses, strutting round the stage as if he owned the place.

America snapped out of his stupor as he turned to the laughing Frenchman. "You KNEW Arthur was the stripper?"

France had to grip onto the bar so he wouldn't fall over from laughing so much. England was still putting on his show, completely oblivious to the two other nations in the room.

"Oiu, mon cher, I knew mon lapin worked here...I got him the job after all~" laughed France, sipping his wine with a glint in his eye.

America glanced back at the stage, where England had lost his hat and avoiding the many hands trying to cop a feel at the delicious body...

'Wait, I don't think England's body is delicious!' thought America, though he could feel that his face was still warm at the very suggestive looks England was giving.

"Why don't you go see him after the show~? I am sure he would enjoy your company, non?"

With that in mind, America turned to look at the stage, hearing the music coming to its end and that was when England notice him. He expected the elder nation's face to turn bright red from embaressment or for him to storm off stage...but he didn't. He gave America the most suggestive look ever, swinging his hips as he sauntered off the stage but at the last minute, turned and pointed directly at America.

"In just seven days...I could make you a man~!" sang the Englishman before the curtain closed.

Safe to say...America went for England's personal backstage party that night.

**9. Legally Blonde ~ Legally Blonde the Musical (This is actually a very sad song...not the remix version~!)**

_Laugh with my friends_  
_When I arrive_  
_We'll drop the top and just drive_  
_That's fine with me_  
_Just let me be_  
_Legally Blonde_

"That's all you will ever be Alfred, a little blonde slut that is only good for a fuck, da~?"

A slap was made to the Russian's face by the teary eyed blonde man, glaring hard at him for the insults he had just received. Ivan just laughed at him and rubbed his cheek. "I expect you to be out of this establishment by tonight...your days as a lawyer here are finished~" chuckled the Russia as he turned and left the blonde with nothing but his tears.

Alfred glared hard at the ground, angry not only with the Russian but with himself for believing he could ever change the opinion people had of him. Everyone else would only ever see him as some good looking, idiotic blonde that didn't belong with this upper class of intelligence. With a defeated sigh, he started to empty out his desk into a box when the door opened. Arthur walked in, looking rather casual despite the fact he was still wearing his dark green suit trousers and crisp white shirt. He smiled softly at Alfred, which made Alfred's heart flutter inside. The Englishman had always held some faith in him, even in the beginning when he had not a clue about law. He stood by him despite how idiotic he may have been.

"You did such a good job on the case today Alfred...I'm really proud of how far you've came" said Arthur, smiling softly at the taller man.

He had to admit, befriending the Englishman had been one of his greatest achievements. At first, he thought the man hated him, the way he pushed Alfred away and told him to go work. It was only until Alfred had helped him with a wardobe malfunction that Arthur opened up to say he only wanted Alfred to do well because he liked him. Alfred struggled to keep the tears away at the thought of leaving such a great friend behind, but he was the hero, heroes didn't cry!

"I...I guess you didn't hear the news then..." Alfred said, faking a smile which Arthur obviously noticed. "I just got fired."

Arthur's smile instantly vanished at the news and he looked livid with anger. "What? How could you have been fired? You did so well with that case today! When I see Ivan-"

"That's just it. Ivan kissed me, he fired me..." muttered Alfred, drooping his head sadly. "There is no reason for me to stay."

What surprised Alfred was when Arthur grabbed a hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly and making the American look down into emerald eyes.

"What about...love?" Arthur whispered, giving a soft smile to the man. "The...the timing's bad, I know...but perhaps if I made it more clear...you wouldn't have to go..."

Alfred shook his head quickly, pulling his hand away from the man and quickly heading for the door. "Arthur, I can't, I've made such a fool of myself! Everyone thinks I'm just some blonde idiot, just here for the sex...I have to go back home."

"But Alfred, I love you!" yelled Arthur, trying his best to be heard by the American.

"It's not up to me..." Alfred replied, giving Arthur one last longing look before he stormed out of the door and leaving the Englishman alone in more sense than one.

**10. The World Is Mine (But You're Not There) ~ Alex Day (Again...he's good~ XD) **

_They say time's a healer but my watch can't tell the time_  
_The left hand's stuck six months ago and I can't find the right_  
_I don't know anything_

The world was now at ruin below his feet. The world was nearing its end, he was sure.

He guessed he was one of the few nations left on the world. Had it been his fault? Did he escalate this war? Was he to blame that his heart now lay in burning ruin?

The thought occured to him, could he profit from this downfall? With his heart near destroyed, there was nothing that could make him fall back down. He was down for now, but perhaps he could start a new. Build up his empire once more, fight for the power he had once had.

But...the power, the wealth wouldn't be worth it if he hadn't survived.

If his America hadn't survived the rainfall of bombs, then the world was nothing to him.

Rain. Rain started to pour, not just from his cheeks but the sky as well. Perhaps the sky over his heart could sense his despair, or was attempting to dowse the flames that raged on. The rain never helped, it would just remind him of that time.

Time. No matter how much he aged, he grew to resent time. It was over time his beloved America grew apart from him. Time was the one aging him, forcing him to push forward, forcing him to look back at the past in sorrow.

Time never healed him, it only made him decay.

His hair was drenched now, the dirty blonde fringe sticking to his wet skin. Emerald orbs could only stare at the once proud buildings...he swore that the fire still burned in what was once the royal palace. His thoughts weren't even on his people, who grew silent to him.

His thoughts were on America. Was he alive, would he blame him for this disaster? What was he to do if he was dead? Give up?

"Arthur..."

He turned his head quickly at the sound of his name - standing near the flames he saw a man with bright blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sky...

His America. His Alfred...his love...was this punishment? Was his love dead and now his spirit was haunting him for what he had done?

"Arthur..." said the American again, giving him a small smile as an offering.

England ran across the drenched ground, black boots splashing into puddles as he nearly tackled the man, holding him tightly. He cried into the man's chest, finally feeling complete when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I thought you were dead!" he sobbed, not caring how weak he must have looked.

"...Arthur...come with me...its safe where I am..." America whispered.

England pulled away slightly to see the blood on the man's chest, the hole in his shirt...the wound in his heart. His own London nearly stopped in his own chest as he stared.

"Come with me Arthur...I'll keep you safe, I'm the hero..." urged the taller man, handing something into his lover's hands. A gun.

Tears dried around the emerald orbs as he stared at the weapon, then to the dead man before him who still encouraged him with a smile to take his own life. "Alfred, I-I can't..."

The image of the dead nation placed his hands over the Englishman's, making the grip on the gun tighter. America positioned the gun so it was aimed for the smaller blonde's heart of London.

"This is mine, right Arthur? And you can have D.C.". Sapphire eyes met emerald, brimming with longing and need. "I'll be there, arms open, waiting for you..."

America pressed his lips against England's, sealing the man's fate with that one kiss as the Englishman pulled the trigger and slumped to the ground...

**'The world could have been mine...but it wouldn't have been mine without you there...'**

_So let's pretend for just one minute_  
_The world, the world, the world, the world_  
_The world is mine but you're not there_

_

* * *

_

Well...That helped to vent out some creativity?

I actually enjoyed writing this very much...especially the last song...one of my favourite songs ever.

Please comment on which song was your favourite, should I do another one of these with another couple? If so, which one?

Lots of love

**LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


End file.
